The Burden of Hate and Love
by Potterhead5ever
Summary: AU where Sirius doesn't run away from his family and, after he has finished school, he has to marry Marlene because they're both pure-bloods and their parents force them to get married. They hate each other and they fight all the time but how will they deal with this? Slytherin!Sirius/Ravenclaw!Marlene.
1. One Step Closer

_The plot belongs to marliusblackinnon on tumblr and people from the Blackinnon tag wanted me to give it a go so, um, yeah. Here. Reviews are appreciated! If you take the time to read this, I love you._

_DISCLAIMER- I don't own the HP world and rights belong to Jo Rowling._

* * *

-  
Well, some nights I wish that this all would end  
'Cause I could use some friends for a change.  
-Fun  
-

He hated this.

Out of all the Pureblood traditions, he hated this one the most.

Sometimes, he wondered what he had done to deserve this. Could he not have been born into an easier environment? Could he not have been been born into a less judgemental society? Obviously not. It was just his luck to be born a Black, to be born branding one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight surnames. And the oldest of his parents' children, at that. That meant responsibility and Sirius Black never could do responsibility.

He did, of course, what was required of him, even from a young age. He grew up in a cold household, where love from the family was incredibly limited. His parents made it clear exactly what he was meant to do. He was to live up to the Black name, not mingle with anyone lower than of a Pureblood status, get married to a respectable Pureblood and have at least a male heir to carry on the name. No excuses, no arguments. When he was informed of this as a child, he started wondering why. Wasn't everyone just the same? Why would anyone be different to someone else because of what is in their blood? On this occasion, he braved saying so to his mother, who had stared at her son in disbelief for a spilt-second before giving him a sharp rap around the head and telling him he had no business in questioning things beyond his knowledge and understanding just yet. With a scowl, he refrained himself from asking these questions in the future, though his family pretended they could not hear his mutters under his breath every now and then. He was a childish rebel, yes, but he knew enough about his family to not argue so outright and defiantly.

Instead, he took small pleasures in doing tiny rebellious things, ones his parents could not technically scream at him about with proper reason, even if they did ever find out. On the Hogwarts train when he was 11, he met a boy he knew by name. James Potter. Potter was another one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight that Sirius' parents had made him revise so well, he knew off by heart. Despite being such a well-known Pureblood, his parents still wrinkled their noses at his family, often saying in a snooty voice of how they had disgraced their society. Regardless, when Sirius first talked to the boy, he rather thought he was all right. Much easier to talk to than the rest of his family, anyway. Or anyone he knew, for that matter. The problem with the children his parents liked him to associate with, was that they were all very snotty and very, very annoying. James was okay, however. He was teasing by nature, and in that first meeting, Sirius could tell he was easygoing.

Despite his rather mournful confession to James on the Hogwarts Express about hoping he'd not be put in Slytherin, the Sorting Hat thought otherwise. Slytherin was the bitter home of his family, and he was no exception, it seemed.

So he knew he was going to get an arranged marriage. Didn't mean he had to like it though. He knew several of his cousins had already been married off; Bellatrix, for one, had been made to marry Rudolphus Lestrange. Her sister, Andromeda (who was secretly Sirius' favourite cousin), was supposed to be married off too, except she ran off with the Muggleborn Ted Tonks. Sirius admired her with respect for having the guts to do that, whilst the rest of the family looked upon her with shame and scorn.

But he was being made to marry Marlene McKinnon. Who was, honestly, the biggest bitch he had probably ever come across. It was always a stereotype at Hogwarts for Ravenclaws to be snobbish and look down on others, and this was the reason why. She wasn't even that clever, just admittedly incredibly witty. She had a sharp tongue and, frankly, it pissed Sirius off a lot. She acted as though disregarding all she was taught about status in society. And he definitely knew that her family cared what was happening to her. Hence why she stood in front of him now, her face laced with contorted contempt.

"Alright, Black," she stated, emphasising the use of his surname. "It's no big secret I don't want to do this-"

He interrupted her with a snort. "-Oh yes, because nothing would make me happier than marrying you."

Her eyes flashed but she carried on as if he had not spoken. "But it looks like we have to; there's no way out of it. So I'm going to set some ground rules on this-"

"Ground rules? What is this, a game?" he growled.

"Will you just shut up?" she said angrily, pushing her dark hair out of her way. "Of course this isn't a fucking game. But we're saving our own arses by doing this so let me finish! Rule 1, no public display of affection, unless required."

"That goes without saying," he sneered.

"Rule 2," she continued. "When alone, don't talk to me, or even touch me. Rule 3, don't touch my things. Rule 4, leave my friends alone. Rule 5-"

He stopped her. "That's enough rules for you, McKinnon. My turn."

"All right, out with it then," she said, folding her arms.

"Just one," he turned away. "Just stay the hell away from me when no one's around."

She snorted. "Good enough for me. Now, let's go back out there and do our families proud."

"Fucking glad to."

* * *

The subject of the arranged wedding was on both families' topic of conversation when the two walked back into the Blacks' dining room.

"Ah, there you two are." Melanie McKinnon said as the pair took their seats next to each other stiffly. "We were just discussing what date would be the best."

"Lovely." Marlene replied, the sarcasm barely hidden and her mother shot her a warning look. Baring a forced smile, she corrected herself. "No, really, truly wonderful."

Satisfied, Walburga Black spoke. "Good girl. We decided that the 7th of July is most likely the best date. Two weeks after the end of your last year at Hogwarts. Less than 3 months from now."

"So soon?" Sirius muttered.

"Yes, better sooner than later." Orion interjected, his wife and Melanie nodding.

"We have all agreed for you two to move in straight after graduation." Walburga said, her voice daring them to challenge her.

There was a pause before Sirius sighed.

"Fine," he said in a flat tone and there was a mumble beside him as Marlene agreed in the same monotone.

How fun. Less than three months until he was stuck with her. He didn't even want to imagine how fucked up it would all be; the thought of it alone made him sick.

Basically, less than three months to hell.

* * *

"Three. Months." Marlene said in disbelief, as they marched up the staircase. As they reached the landing, they heard the click of Regulus' room being closed shut. "They're joking."

"Don't be stupid," Sirius remarked, grudgingly shoving the door of his bedroom open. "They would not joke about something as serious, and stupid, as this."

"Still, three goddamn months. Will they let us even breathe after graduation, you think?" She snapped, following him in.

"Probably not."

Her eyes wandered around his room, taking in the surroundings. Unlike a typical teenage boy's room, the room was almost bare. The mud-like grey walls were an unattractive shade, blank and unfurnished. Clothes were stacked in a corner of the room, as if thrown there when not used. The bed was unmade and disheveled, looking like it hadn't been straightened out for years. But despite still looking obviously used, none of it seemed... Sirius-like.

"It's empty in here," she observed.

He slumped on his bed, jerking his thumb to the pile of clothes. "Stuff's all in there."

She followed his thumb line and her eyes fell on the large trunk he was pointing at.

"Don't even try going near there," he warned. "I charmed the lock to only open at my touch, like the door handle just now."

"Magic is banned when away from Hogwarts."

"Please, as if you're a sucker to rules. Anyway, magic's harder to track in a magical household. Really," he said, another sneer forming. "Are you sure you're a Ravenclaw?"

Inwardly, Marlene couldn't help but give a silent grudge of respect. Not that she'd ever admit it to him, though. Pfft, as if. "Piss off, Black."

"I live here," he said, looking at her with distaste. "You piss off."

"You know, I would if I could," she said flatly. "Anyway, you're the one acting like a prick here."

"Says the prized bitch," he noted. Her eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to reply but was cut off.

"Sirius! Marlene!" trilled the voice of Melanie and, still glaring at each other, the two retreated down the stairs to face what could only be described as nightmare parents.

* * *

"You're kidding." James Potter sputtered. "No really, you are."

"I wish," Marlene snorted, taking a drag from her cigarette. "I'm 100% serious right now, no pun intended."

"Oh, Merlin's pants. Every time your mother talked about arranged marriages, I always thought she was joking!" James exclaimed.

"So did I," she replied, pulling a face. "Who was to know the old bat was completely serious?"

"Absolutely no one," he confirmed. "You know, I'm pretty sure she knows I'm a Pureblood..."

"She wouldn't have matched us up. Your family is a bunch of 'blood traitors'. Not to mention," she added as an afterthought. "I've been friends with you long enough to realise that you can't be tied down by a stupid arranged marriage."

"She should know that you can't be tied down to an arranged marriage," He pointed out.

She sighed, lowering her cigarette. "I'm doing this to save her skin. She may not be the best mother but she still is mine."

"Aw, ickle Marly loves her mummy," James said teasingly, earning a not-so-light punch in the arm. "Oi!"

"Shut up, then," she advised, taking the last drag before stamping on it. "And help me! I have to marry Sirius bloody Black!"

"He's not that bad," he said fairly, shrugging. "He's alright."

"No, he's not!" she cried, aghast. "He's a dick, and you know it!"

"So he's a bit of a dick," he agreed. "But you could have been paired with worst. Snape, for example." His face contorted with disgust.

"Not a Pureblood and totally not in the society my mother wants," she told him but, nevertheless, shrugged half-heartedly. "Guess you're right."

"I'm always right," James grinned.

"Oh, shut it," She shoved him slightly. "How's Lily? Haven't seen her much this yet, what with all this marriage crap."

"I wouldn't know," he said casually. Marlene gave him a look that clearly said she didn't believe in. "Alright, so she's fine. But I only know that because Dorcas dropped by at her's for a bit before coming over to mine."

"What's Dorcas doing over at your's?"

"Wanted to talk to Remus. He was staying over a bit at the beginning of the holidays," he said. "She knocked on your door yesterday but no one was in."

"I was out at the Black's yesterday," she said bitterly. "But we've covered this subject and it's just making me depressed."

"I figured," he deadpanned.

"You're growing on Lily," she said with a wink. "She doesn't think you're that so arrogant anymore."

He studied her for a moment. "You know, Marls. You should concentrate on your life before anyone else's."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Yeah, whatever." Marlene said, giving him a careless wave with her hand. "I'm off then, before my mother spots that I'm gone. See you."

"You too, Marls," He said and leant down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Throwing a happy grin over her shoulder, she walked away, as James' last statement still rang in her ears.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Until next chapter, folks c:_

_-Jessie_


	2. A Bottomless Lie

_I'm sorry this took to so long! I got distracted this week and writers block so yeah. I suck, I know._

_DISCLAIMER- Not mine, rights off to J. and marliusblackinnon on tumblr._

* * *

I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
-OneRepublic-

* * *

"Oh, Merlin, you poor thing," Lily exclaimed sympathetically.

Marlene managed to give a half-hearted chuckle. "Calm, Lils, I didn't tell you so I could get a pity party."

"Sorry." The redhead shuddered. "But still."

"I know. But I have to 'uphold the family name'," Marlene said in disgust before turning to her other best friend. "What do you think, Doe? You haven't spoken yet, which is a first."

Dorcas tilted her head as if thinking before her lips cracked into a grin. "I'm just imagining you and Black being in the same room together, let alone marrying one another."

"You aren't helpful," Marlene groaned, throwing a book in her direction as Lily stifled a giggle behind her hand. This earned her a glare from the vulture-like Madame Pince and she raised a hand in apology.

"Never said I was," Dorcas shrugged. "No, but seriously. You hate Black."

"Gee, I didn't know that," replied Marlene sarcastically.

"Isn't there any way out of it?" Lily asked, solely so Marlene didn't throw another book and get them kicked out of the library.

"If my sister didn't find a way out, nor can I." Marlene rested her head on her arm. "She was searching her way out of it for ages but she still married Robert, didn't she?"

"Didn't her marriage end up alright, though?" Dorcas pointed out.

"That's not the point!" Marlene held her arms up in frustration. "Robert was not a bad guy, anyway. Black is an infuriating idiot."

"Sounds like a married old couple already," commented Dorcas.

"What ideas did Mandy try?" Lily said quickly, cutting Marlene off as she opened her mouth to retort at Dorcas.

"She pleaded with our mother, at first. Fruitless try, really. Um, she looked into old Pureblood tradition books but none of them helped," she sighed. "Unless you get pregnant, which I'd rather not do, thanks."

"I don't know, you'd look all right with a baby bump, in my opinion," Dorcas sniggered and Lily gave a half-hearted attempt to stop Marlene throwing a book her way again. Fortunately, or unfortunately on how you look at it, it missed and hit the shelf behind. Swooping from nowhere, Madame Pince, complete with a severe scowl, grabbed the book from the floor and charmed it to pelt them out of the library.

"Was that really necessary?" Lily huffed as they rounded the corner and was safely away from the library, panting.

"Just because you're unfit, Lils," Marlene grinned.

"We don't all have the stealth of an International Quidditch player," Dorcas grumbled, though she walked by their side with ease.

"Ah, the sweet smell of friendship," Lily scorned before checking her wristwatch. "Damn it, we've got Potions in about 10."

"What do you mean 'damn it'? Old Sluggie loves you!" Dorcas said incredulously.

"Shut up." Lily blushed before turning to Marls. "We're going to head off. What've you got?"

"Charms with the Slytherins." Marlene said with a grimace before turning the other way. "I'll catch up with you later!"

"Yeah, see you!" Lily called, grasping Dorcas' arm and marching her away.

With a chuckle, Marlene shifted her bag slung across her shoulder and continued walking. She wondered where her other Ravenclaw friends were; she had been too caught up telling Lily and Dorcas what had happened that she forgot to tell her other friends to wait up. Lily and Dorcas were both set on doing Potions for NEWTs but Marlene didn't have the heart to carry on with the subject. She knew Dorcas wanted to be a full-time Auror, once out of Hogwarts, and Lily wanted to persue a career involving Potions. She, on the other hand, never did like Potions, despite achieving an OWL on it. She had given being an Auror a thought but, after a lot of thinking, she came to the decision she definitely didn't want to be one. Anyway her mother had told her countless times she was not to work as she would be married into a wealthy family. Go figure. Though she listened and nodded when her mother told her, she vowed that she would get a job when she left Hogwarts; she refused to be a stay-at-home wife her mother wanted her to be.

All of a sudden, a quiet footstep echoed through the corridor she had turned in from behind her.

Lost in thoughts, she never heard it but carried on waking, almost oblivious. Then another. Slowly, her attacker silently walked towards her from behind. About a metre away was when her instincts finally kicked in. Despite having mere seconds to prepare herself, an automatic reflex hit her attacker hard in the gut with her elbow and she whipped around, her wand already drawn. For a split-second, she was almost relieved when she saw that it was only a Slytherin but it was short lived as she clocked who it was.

"Rosier," she hissed, her wand still up. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Evan Rosier's eyes crinkled as a malicious grin spread across his features. "My, McKinnon. It seems we underestimated you."

"Yeah, and why's that?" she shot back.

"Sharp reflexes," he noted, his own hand drifting casually to his pocket for his wand.

"You never answered my question. What the fuck were you doing?" she snarled.

"Relax, just wanted a chat." He leant against the nearest wall.

"About what?" She said suspiciously, glancing wearily around at the deserted corridor. "Shouldn't you be with the rest of your Slytherin cronies?"

His smirk wavered. "Watch that mouth. Especially when I came to see your reaction about that Pureblood rule."

"What Pureblood rule?" she said quickly. "The one where I have to marry? Got it, thanks."

"Not that one." He shook his head in amusement. "You really don't know, huh?"

"Know what?" she said impatiently, her hand still gripping her wand.

"The one about repro-"

"Oi, McKinnon!" a voice echoed from the end of the corridor. Marlene and Evan both turned.

"For fuck sake," Marlene muttered as she saw who it was. Of course, Sirius bloody Black. Who else would it be? "What do you want?"

"To talk to you," he said, walking closer to them and turning to her companion. His eyes darted from her still drawn wand and he gave a curt nod to the other man. "Evan. I trust you weren't bothering her."

"Of course not. McKinnon and I were just having a chat," he said, his smirk returning.

"Great," Sirius replied absentmindedly, masking over the contempt he held for him. "Excuse us, but I need to discuss something with her."

"Er, hello?" Marlene broke in irritably. "Still here. Not an object."

Evan's lip curled as if he thought that she was indeed an object. "Well, I'll be heading to class then." Without so much of an answer, he walked away as if nothing happened.

"What do you want then?" She folded her arms.

"Nothing." He shrugged. "Getting you away from the creep."

"What the fuck, Black?" she spat at him angrily. "Who do you think you are to determine who I speak to?"

"Merlin, calm the hell down. I was just trying to goddamn help, though," he glared before adding. "I don't see why when all you do is whine and bitch about it."

"No, let's get this straight, Black," she said slowly and deliberately. She was mildly aware that class had probably started but at that moment, she didn't care. "Just because I am getting forced to marry you, doesn't mean you need to protect me or whatever."

"Protect you?" He scoffed. "Oh please. That must be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"Yeah? You just happened to stroll past just now then, did you?" she challenged.

"As a matter of fact, I did," he told her with dignity. "I just so happened to see you talking to that Rosier prick, which looked more like hassling actually, and, being the good person I am, I decided to help you."

"I don't need your help! I can handle myself, thanks," she growled. "Anyway. He was just about to tell me something before you came and stuck your nose in."

He sobered, looking a little sick. "Yeah, I know, I heard."

She looked at him closely. "You know, don't you? What was he going to say?"

"Nothing," Sirius said firmly. "Now, are we going to get to class or what? Little Miss Ravenclaw is going to miss the class."

Having completely forgotten about being on her way to class, she suddenly came to her senses. "Oh yeah, shit. What's the time?"

"You don't want my help, remember." He reminded her, walking away. He was satisfied to hear her making an impatient and frustrated noise behind him and smirked. Good. Served her right. Sirius, 1; Marlene, 0.

* * *

Stupid, stupid, st...

Merlin's saggy pants, he really was infuriating. She would never get over the fact she'd be stuck with him for the rest of her life. What a conceited, annoying, frustrating, bothersome, aggravating, troublesome little-

"Are you quite alright there, Miss McKinnon?"

She hadn't noticed where she was going and she realised she must have been muttering out loud. Damn it. Raising her eyes almost sheepishly, she came face to face with Albus Dumbledore.

"Oh, um, yes, Professor," she mumbled.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked, peering over this glasses. "If I'm not mistaken, I'm sure you took NEWT Charms."

Shit, she thought before smiling gravely and holding her stomach. "I felt a little ill, sir, and thought it might not have been a good idea."

He nodded wisely, but she swore he gave her one of his twinkling smiles. "Of course. You should head to the Hospital Wing for Madame. Pomfrey to look over you."

"Yes, sir," she told him humbly and hastily began to walk away. Ducking around the corner and out of sight, she almost sighed with relief. That was, of course, until she ran into another Professor. Toppling the other person's books on to the ground, Marlene mentally cursed herself for being so clumsy today.

"Miss McKinnon?" came the stern voice of Minerva McGonagall. "Shouldn't you be in Professor Flitwick's class right now, instead of running around the corridors?"

Gathering up the fallen books and handing it back to her, Marlene winced and tried to use the lie she had just told. "You see, Professor, I had a stomach ache and felt that I could not go to class whilst being so ill."

McGonagall didn't speak for a moment as she balanced the books before peering at her. "I think," she said heavily after a few moments. "That you are not being entirely truthful, Miss McKinnon."

Marlene opened her mouth to protest but found that there was no point, resulting in her staying silent.

"As I thought. I'll be seeing you in detention tonight at 6." McGonagall straightened her robe and walked past her. "You will be joining Mr Potter, Mr Black and I in the Transfiguration classroom. I expect you not to be late."

"Yes, Professor," Marlene muttered and let out a low sigh.

* * *

_There you go! I apologise if anyone seems OOC in this chapter. Also, thanks for the follows and favourites I got! Special thanks to GwenCThompson, NinjahGirl and c00k1es for reviewing, not to mention the lovely souls in the Blackinnon tumblr tag for motivating me! Well, see you next time and please, review!_

_-Jessie_


End file.
